


We Fell

by InternetDork



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Kinda, Like only for like a split second, Not A Fix-It, One Shot, Past Torture, Sam Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Therapy, wrote this to fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetDork/pseuds/InternetDork
Summary: When the question was asked he felt the fall.





	We Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi felt inspired and pooped this out. I wrote this in less than an hour so be warned, it may be trash.

"Mr. Cambell tell me what happened in the cage,"

_As Sam fell he burned. Still tethered to him his mind stood heavy. Engulfed in pain and held by rage. The cage shook with the roar of fire and the screams of restless a restless man. The tearing of blooded skin and the stretch of limbs contrasted the beat of his heart. Air filled his lungs as hands gripped them harshly._

_Blood slid down his throat the thick liquid dripping down his chin. Taunting words filled his broken ears. Sadistic laughs they were heard by his skin. Foreign hands gripped him tight piercing skin and caressing bone._

"We fell, we fell so far down,"


End file.
